


Say Something

by 9r7g5h



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was a single word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Role Reversal Part 2 is giving me issues, so here is a random little drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Carmilla: The Series. U by Kotex does.

Ice, a deer, a tree- the details were blurred in her mind,  distant and only applicable in the blood on her tongue and the tightness in her ribs, a pain she knew she should be feeling, should be curled up struggling to breath over, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t, because Laura was lying there, still, and there was too much, too much red coming from her, too much red to really exist to be real. But it did and she could feel it, feel it soaked into her jacket from when she had pulled Laura from the car, could smell it in the air, on her tongue, the beast inside just begging to be fed, to save the red as it leaked from the broken body before her.

But she couldn’t; she couldn’t because it was Laura, _Laura_ , and she needed to be okay.

But she wasn’t.

"Please," Carmilla sobbed, the cold soaking through her jeans as she knelt before her, hands clawing at the frozen ground in an attempt to steady her world. Futile, for nothing could stop the echoing ache that pounded where her heart once was. "Laura, please."

"Say something."

By the time Carmilla could hear the sirens, Laura never would.


End file.
